You're Not In The Metro Anymore
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: Alexi Simonov, originally an aspiring weaponsmith, now a Ranger of the Order was sent to follow the trail of Artyom just one day before the battle of D6, following the path of Artyom and Khan from Koltsevaya to the River of Fate has left Alexi in a new world where he will unknowingly be in the middle of a game of tug of war for power over Remnant.
1. Intro

**A**lexi Simonov was always a bit of a dreamer, even in the as one might describe in a book he once read, in the grim-darkness that was the metro. However he still managed to retain a good head on his shoulders even despite being a dreamer, that along with combat experience against a few gangs of bandits in the tunnels, a nest of mutants in the northwestern tunnels of the Metro, and being one of the few to able to acclaim the luckiest achievement of all. An escapee from one of Reich's own concentration camps, hidden somewhere in the metro.

For what? A slightly bigger ear on one side of his head, bigger by an inch. Though it was easily explained by it getting nipped by a knife as he was shaving but the border guards in Reich wouldn't be having any explanation of it. To the camp he went, and out he came, he either had an angel on his shoulder or reich's inbreeding was really starting to effect the quality of it's soldiers. Regardless, he was never one to question providence.

But the bigger question as to why he left his home station to travel the metro? He originally left because he had two things to deliver to Polis, a book, and a letter. Now? With all he had been through in his journey to the station he was hellbent on getting there regardless, with one or with the other, thankfully he was able to recover both. Along the way in his multiple stops he learned what he could from weapons dealers, it was originally part of a future plan.

His travelling to Polis would've earned him 100 bullets, maybe more. That would've been enough for him to open his own armoury and start producing weapons, along the way, studying those weapons dealers he managed to recreate blueprints to most every weapon in the metro he could get his hands on. After reaching Polis, he continued taking jobs for a year, saving up every last bullet he could until he got the attention of the Rangers of the Order.

Unbeknown to him, Simonov was tested four times by a couple rangers on his travels after he got the Order's attention. All four times he passed, upon his return to Polis, he was approached by the two rangers and recruited for the Order.

For months he was just an errand boy, getting endless training, though in the end it was worth it. During that time, D6 was found and among most of the personnel left in Polis, he was sent there. Of course this was predictable, with D6 and it's stores found, rumours were abound in the metro that the Order found something, an El Dorado of sorts in the Metro, however instead of gold, it was food, water, ammunition, general supplies which a good portion of factions in the Metro were ready to turn on each other for at a minute's notice in the past for.

Now there was a whole pre-war military complex and the rumours ranged from general supplies to weapons and ammunition. The claim of weapons wasn't far off from the truth, Simonov saw that himself, one storage area had cases of ammunition as far as the eye could see, another held a whole room of tanks and APCs from way back when.

Simonov was more interested in the weapons of course, he managed to get himself issued a Saiga, an RPK-74M, a Kalash, Valve, and a Revolver. He modified the Kalash and managed to get the stock to fold down for easy storage in his pack along with his blueprints he carried religiously with him in a small notebook sealed in two plastic bags, with ten magazines for his Kalash and a few small sacks of spare 5.45 bullets, two magazines for his Valve, both loaded along with a spare bag of 7.62 bullets for said rifle, a couple small bags of .44 Magnum rounds, down at the bottom were ten 12.7mm rounds, lastly ontop were a bag of shotgun shells, on his chest rig he kept five magazines for his RPK-74M and seven magazines of 10 shells.

Further on, on his chest rig he kept two grenades, a lighter, a couple pouches for filters, he carried an additional satchel for filters as well as a few small sacks of 5.45 bullets. Lastly his helmet was customised only minutely with NVG goggles in addition to the built on gas mask that came standard on the helmets. To some of the more experienced ranges he looked a right fool with all that gear, perhaps he was. But what he knew for certain was, one could never. Never have enough ammunition.

Leaving his quarters in D6, Simonov passed through the by where most rangers on their off time congregated, going through the air lock door he passed through the eating area then the quartermaster just to pick up a couple more filters before he met Sam up top at a train, Sam was a former US Marine back before the war, and Simonov's mentor during his recruitment.

"So, Sam, where to now?" Simonov asked as he boarded the train waiting for him.

"We're heading somewhere near Oktyabrskaya. We just got word Artyom and that old ass pirate, Khan, left Oktyabrskaya-Koltsevaya after Artyom was cleared by the docs there, so we'll be seeing where they went." Sam said as the doors of the train shut behind Simonov and he took his seat at the front right while Sam took his seat at the left, the two went back to Polis then hooked up with a caravan heading to Oktyabrskaya-Koltsevaya, the trip took a few hours and they managed to get through Hansa's security to follow the trail as they were shown by some of the security officers to the air lock, Artyom and Khan left through.

"They left through here but the strange thing is there's nothing that way, no way out." A Hansa security officer said as he opened the air lock. "Well clearly that's not true because if there wasn't a way out they would've came back. Well regardless we'll find em." Sam said as the door opened and Simonov was the first through, walking with his gas mask on, Sam followed as he put his own mask on and the door shut behind the two.

"You don't really buy into that bullshit do you? That there's nothing here?" Simonov asked.

"I dunno kid, with Khan involved I'm not entirely sure." Sam asked while he lead the way through the tunnel, turning off the fans one by one as he and Simonov went through.

"If the rumours are right then we should be expecting some freaky otherworldly stuff as we press on." Simonov said as he turned on his NVGs, heading through was looked like an old utility room, the two came out down a pathway, already the corpses of the usual tunnel trash could be seen.

"Well this is definitely the right way." Sam said as he turned on his headlamp, leading the way while Simonov followed.

"Yeah." Simonov agreed while the two found their way through passages lost to time, cobwebs and spiders hung from the ceiling, skeletons and bones laid strewn about.

Soon enough the two came to an old sort of sewer tunnel, one way lead down a path with more cobwebs and the other, it looked like someone ripped the old rusted bars off a grate, next to said grate was affixed a skull and crossbones. "Well isn't that just ominous." Sam said somewhat concerned.

"If you want I can take this way and you can see if there's anything the other way." Simonov suggested.

"Alright, rookie. You go on ahead this way, I'll go see if there's anything back the other way." Sam said as he turned and walked, taking his lighter out, the otherway was filled with nothing but cobwebs. As was the small tunnel the grate lead to, Simonov took out his universal charger and charged his NVGs quickly, setting it back on his utility belt he went in and turned his lighter on, clearing the cobwebs from his way.

It was but a short trip for Simonov, his feet slid out under him and he slid down the tunnel and into water. "Chyort." Simonov said as he regained his footing and went down into the water. He held his RPK-74M up high above his head and continued on, his Saiga almost slipped off his shoulder and as did his Valve but he managed to catch them in time. That was the least of his problems, his night vision went out and he sighed, drying off his lighter he lit it back up again and sighed.

"Join the army they said. See the Metro they said..." Simonov said lowly as he went on, his lighter held up in one hand and his RPK-74M in the other while he walked on into the darkness, ghostly moans, low inhuman growling could be heard, almost enough to make a man on the spot believe in the old religions. Almost.

Simonov continued on going through a tunnel with water almost chest high while he walked, a light flickered on and a telephone started ringing. He just shrugged it off and kept going, something was causing him to become delirious, clearly.

The tunnel turned to brick and lowered slight going down to his waist, he went on despite all sense now telling him to turn back. The tunnel curved to the right and split off to the left at the end, he went down the left and up a ramp, what he saw was inexplicable. As the old saying went "All roads lead to rome", if sewage was rome, this would be it. But... Just what the hell was he looking at?

Simonov jumped down off the ramp and entered the water with a splash, it now was just down to his knees. He stopped and looked back into the darkness behind himself. "Turn back...?" Simonov said as he looked back, then he looked forward. "Or go forward..?" Simonov internally debated it for a minute then he decided aloud. "Forward."

Simonov said in a normal tone of voice, going on while he held his lighter out, going into the light that descended from the ceiling, he walked on and as he entered the centre, felt the floor under him give way.

Simonov fell into a slight panic but he knew, panicking in this situation would help, he continued on, it was as if he was falling in air, his vision changed around him. Simonov saw "everything". Well. Atleast everything from the start of his life, his birth just one year into the metro's existence then he saw everything he did further on but then...

Everything went bright, he felt not the coldness of the water but... Warmth? Not the warmth of breath but, a general heat as if the temperature around him changed, he opened his eyes...

Dirt? No. It was coarse, it was rough. It was like dirt but... No. He knew what it was. It was sand.

Simonov took his pack off and pushed it off to his right as he rolled over onto his left, right onto his RPK which he regretted, rolling back over he moved it and looked up. The sky, it wasn't grey, in fact... There was something odd. It wasn't cold. It wasn't winter, there weren't any snowflakes coming down to bury him, he couldn't hear the howls of watchmen or demons. But he could hear... Chirping? Singing? Singing of birds?

A creature he hadn't seen for himself but in pictures from before the war and yet before his eyes above in the skies, not demons, but birds flew. Simonov sat up and lifted his NVGs then his gas mask, he took a deep breath... Oxygen! Breathable air! He checked his Geiger counter on his wrist, no radiation to speak of save for the usual background radiation!

He stood up and looked around, he saw not snow, not wasteland, but greenery! Living trees, birds! What happened to him? Just where the hell was he? Simonov looked around and in the sand, he picked up his lighter, he flipped the "cap" off and it worked perfectly fine, stowing it away in a pouch he picked up his pack and put it on, then he grabbed his Valve, halfway covered in sand and cleaned it off in the water, along with his Saiga, then his RPK.

Upon further examination he wasn't near an ocean, just a river. He slung his Saiga over his left shoulder then his Valve over the right and picked up his RPK. He then went on into the woods. Now he just had to find civilisation but what he knew for a fact was he didn't need his mask. Though that didn't mean some feral threats like watchmen, lurkers, or demons weren't about. He had to be on his guard. Wherever he was.

Coming to a cliff he found a sight that left him with awe. A city on the coast of... Wherever this was. It was clear. He wasn't in Moscow, let alone the Metro anymore.

Simonov wandered down the cliff and made his way to the outskirts of the city, he put his mask down and slung his RPK over his right shoulder with his Valve, walking through the city he was clearly out of place, earning him some odd looks, but the ranger kept silent while he walked through the city. Finally a scene caught his attention. A brown skinned, green haired woman with red eyes knocked an old man off his ladder and in mid fall took his wallet from him. No one else except for Simonov noticed this as most didn't even stop to look.

Simonov listened closely to the woman asking for directions from the very same man who unbeknown to all but Simonov had just robbed. She got the information and then walked off down the street, disappearing around the corner for a couple minutes she emerged and went down the street with what now appeared appeared to be a young man with silvery-grey hair.

Simonov kept his distance and followed. Then he saw the man turn around infront of emerald and proclaim. "Ooh Emerald! Master thief! Please don-" When it became apparent the two were having something of a slight argument, Simonov ducked off to the side and put his hand on his revolver, cocking back the hammer. Simonov listened as the man cut off his spiel.

"What is it, Mercury?" The woman asked, turning behind herself only to see nothing there.

"We're being followed." Mercury said plainly.

"By who?" The woman asked again, her eyes now fixed on the corner alleyway between two buildings on her side of the street.

"I dunno. I might have just been seeing things, let's keep moving." Mercury said and Simonov let out a breath, he looked around the corner and the two continued on, hooking a left, the two went on. Simonov went down the alleyway and turned the corner, the two passed the alleyway and Simonov quietly made his way to the end of the alleyway, looking around the corner the two went into a building.

The building was labelled in English, a language he learned a bit of from Sam back in the metro. "Tukson's book trade". Simonov walked out of the alley and crossed the street, looking into the shop window he saw the two very same people. "Going to steal from one one else little green one...?" Simonov mumbled under his breath as he left the window and went to the door, opening it he could hear the girl.

"Do you have the thief and the butcher?" The girl asked.

"Yes we do, do you want a copy? Hello sir, I'll be right with you." The man, likely to be Tukson said, the girl with green hair turned around and as did Mercury, looking to the doorway to see the heavily armed ranger, standing there as he pulled the door shut behind him. But what were those weapons he had? And all those pouches? And just what was the knife he had adorned on the left side of his chest with that strange font that adorned the sheathe and the right side of his helmet.

"Be taking your time. I am not in rush." Simonov replied in his heavily Russian accented English while he walked over and perused the books, not entirely familiar with the english language, only the basics. The air was so tense it could be cut with a knife, soon enough the woman and Mercury just left, the owner let out a sigh after they left.

"I dunno who you are but you showed up at just the right time I think." Tukson said to Simonov who lifted his gas mask affixed to his helmet as he approached the counter, showing a rather battered face for a young man about 19.

"Yes I suspected as much when I saw the thief steal from old man. The one with green hair I mean." Simonov said, loosening up.

"You're not from around here are you?" Tukson asked

"No. I am not. I am from the Metro." Simonov said.

"The Metro? Where's that?" Tukson asked with an eyebrow raised, this stranger was seven different types of odd from his own observations.

"It is in Moscow, I am from Prospekt Mira, also known as the Market, I was born in Hanza after the great war." Simonov replied.

"So this Market is in... The Metro? In Moscow?" Tukson replied

"That is correct." Simonov confirmed.

"What is this "Great War" you mentioned?" Tukson asked

"The Great War of 2013, when world war III broke out and nuclear fire rained on the earth. Moscow, much of the world as far as is known is dead, only those who sought security down in the Metro survived the blasts. Though it didn't last long after mutants broke in at some places and began wrecking havoc at some stations." Simonov said.

"Uh... Well... That's..." Tukson didn't know if this stranger was insane or just a good story teller.

"Is there any military organisation nearby that maybe able to help me get back home? I must report to my superiors." Simonov said.

So. This guy is some sort of military guy huh...? Tukson thought to himself, he did just temporarily save him from two people who for what reason why they were there? He could only imagine it was to do with his past, but this guy? This guy was like a fish out of water, he had no idea where he was. He bought him time to run, the least he could do was return the favour.

"What you're looking for is beacon academy. I know what it sounds like but it trains hunters and huntresses, and as of late the Atlas military has been seen around there." Tukson offered as advice.

"If you have a map then I will be able to find my way." Simonov pulled a strange looking map off his belt, it was bound to a leather case, Tukson went in the back and returned with a local map, circling where his store was and where beacon was.

"Here, this will get you where you're going." Tukson handed the map over to Simonov and he put it in the case, looking at his watch then the clock on the wall above the double doors behind Tukson, Simonov adjusted his watch for the proper time which gave him two extra hours to find his way.

"Thank you. As a spartan ranger, I can tell you I will not forget my debt to you for this. If you come back to this place and find me at this Beacon then I will help you in anyway I can." Simonov said before giving a salute to Tukson who was gobsmacked. He didn't know who this stranger was but most weren't so willing to offer help even if they just got it from someone else.

Simonov pulled his mask down then left and Tukson began gathering a few things before he left, closing his shop up for the last time while the ranger walked through the streets, he could feel something or someone shadowing him.

Going down the street, Simonov make random right and left turns until he finally reached an alleyway, he turned into it and got behind a large trash bin, unslinging his Saiga, he slid the safety paddle down on the shotgun and pulled back the charging handle on it as he heard the familiar voices of the green haired, dark skinned woman and Mercury.

"Where did he go? I saw him turn the corner but... I think we lost him." The woman said with a sigh. Nope. Simonov coughed not of his own volition and he internally cursed himself as he did so.

"Nope, he's here." The familiar voice of Mercury came from the same direction as the woman's.

"You're right." The woman said and Simonov sighed as he walked out from behind the trash bin, his Saiga in hand, in plain view.

"What do you want little thief?" Simonov asked in his broken english and the woman laughed while Mercury got a chuckle out of it.

"You cost us a mark. We gotta explain how we lost him and you're gonna be what we take back to Roman." The woman said, Simonov narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"You'll not be getting anything from me. Not mutants nor fucking kids will kill me, little thief." Simonov said as he gritted his teeth under his mask.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The woman asked innocently

"Because he's been following us since you took that wallet from the old man, Emerald." Mercury said.

"Yes. That." Simonov confirmed.

"I see then even better reason to take you down." Emerald said as she reached behind herself and Simonov turned to the right, shouldering his Saiga he shot a glass bottle sitting on a wooden crate.

The sound was loud enough to be heard from the next bloc over, Emerald and Mercury quickly booked it while the police were heard to be on their way, Simonov picked up his shotgun shell and put it in his satchel with his filters as he also quickly made his way away from the scene, slinging his shotgun over his right shoulder as he fled.

Day turned to night and Simonov got tired of running so he cleared himself a place behind a set of boxes in some alleyway he neared his objective at and made his camp for the night, there was no certainty that the businesses around took Military Grade Ammunition as currency so he just had new bullets he could use on whatever came his way.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Vale...**

* * *

Mercury and Emerald walked back to a dark hanger, worked by some men and women in white fang uniforms that were offloading boxes while Roman was off to the side, scheming before he noticed the two's arrival.

"Oh look, she sent the kids." Roman said as he came over and went around the two, hugging them from behind, he quickly stole Emerald's note without her realising. "This is turning out just like the divorce." Roman sarcastically remarked and Emerald shuddered in disgust as Roman let go of the two, quickly taking from Emerald's pocket, her note without her realising it.

"Spare us the though of you two procreating." Emerald said, annoyed.

"That was just a joke. And this will tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said as he flicked the note in between his index and middle finger.

"Wait how did you-" Emerald started before Roman interrupted her.

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention, you might learn something one day." Roman said, sarcastic as ever while he read the note, then afterwards, he stared daggers at Emerald.

"Why do you have this address?" Roman asked.

"We were gonna clean up a mess of yours but some new guy messed everything up." Emerald said.

"What new guy?" Roman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thick accent, doesn't speak too much english as far as we could tell, plainly foreign, I overheard something about him being from some place called "The Metro" as we had to leave the place. Then we followed him and he shot at us." Emerald explained.

"I would've shot you too if you followed me." Roman said, once again, sarcastically.

"Cinder would fry you alive." Emerald argued.

"Don't remind me." Roman said with a sigh.

"What's this I hear about a foreigner?" A voice called out from the catwalks above and soon a woman with long brunette hair in a red dress came down on a platform.

"Cinder!" Emerald said somewhat happily.

"What happened?" Cinder asked

"We were about to take out the stray you asked us to but we ended up having to leave, there's a new problem." Mercury explained.

"What new problem?" Cinder once again asked to get somewhat of a grip on the situation.

"This guy in strange clothing and gear started following us after Emerald knocked this old guy off a ladder. She in the process of that stole the guy's wallet, which he saw then he followed us all the way to the book trade store, we didn't know what to do so we backed down then when the guy left we followed him to capture him and bring him back to you, well he has weapons that are loud, real loud. So we ended up having to book it and we lost him. Along with Tukson." Emerald explained.

"I see..." Cinder said somewhat mildly annoyed.

"Well have to find him then and deal with him. He's an unknown and he's managed to mess up one of my plans." Roman said in anger.

"Mhmm... He's certainly a concern but he's on his own so he'll be easy to deal with for the time being. Tomorrow Emerald and Mercury will search for him, make sure he doesn't get to Beacon." Cinder said before she turned and left...


	2. Intro to a new world and new comrades

**The Next day...**

* * *

**S**imonov awoke to the sounds of crashing, running then one loud crash. He checked his wrist watch and it showed 12:30 in the afternoon. He overslept for the first time since he was a small boy, stretching he realised his mask was off and in a moment of panic he put it back on before he realised, he wasn't in the Metro or Moscow anymore.

He was in another world, one with breathable air, his panic set in once again when he heard running in his direction, he got up close to the trashbin and un-holstered his revolver, looking around the corner he saw a young girl with pale white skin, orange hair and a pink bow looking around, distressed.

"Another day at the office..." Simonov mumbled to himself as he remained hidden, hearing another person running to the girl.

"Penny!" One of the two yelled, it sounded like a girl and Simonov took a quick glance from around the trash bin, now seeing a girl in a grey long sleeve shirt, black pinafore, a red skirt black stockings and boots, as well as... A cape? A red one at that.

He didn't see a hammer and sickle on it so he mildly loosened up, thankfully no reds were around as far as he knew. But still, he remained silent to listen to the conversation.

"Please, what is going on?" Little red asked while Simonov listened, hidden from sight.

"Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Little red asked once again.

The girl who he assumed to be Penny finally spoke up.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine!" She then hiccuped and continued on. "I-I don't want to talk about it." The girl said as she continued to hiccup, then little red interjected

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you." Little red said while Simonov listened, quietly backing up more against the trash bin as the two moved, little red trying to get closer to Penny.

"No, no no, no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said, afraid.

"Let me try. You can trust me." Little red said, trying to reassure her friend.

Penny then turned and ran to Little red.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.

"I promise." Little red said, reassuringly.

"Ruby..." Penny said. So that was the girl's name, Ruby. Simonov made somewhat of a mental note of the two names, he felt like he might need to remember them, he didn't know why but he had a gnawing sensation at the back of his head.

Simonov continued on listening while Penny talked.

"I'm not a real girl..." Penny explained.

"Oh." Was all Ruby could muster as a reply for a moment before she continued.

"Penny, I don't understand." Ruby continued on

"Most girls are born, I was made." Penny explained. Simonov's eyes widened and a million questions rushed into his head. Where in the hell was he? What technology did this place have that they could make artificial people? But he mentally shook his head, he had to get through this with a good head on his shoulders, asking too many questions may get him sidetracked from his ultimate goal.

"I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real" Penny went on, and sounded sad. But it just added onto the questions in Simonov's head as he listened.

"Of course you are." Ruby said as she took Penny's hands into her own.

"You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby asked.

"I don't, um... You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said, seeming to try to change the subject.

"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart." Ruby said as he heard a metallic tapping.

"And a soul, I can feel it." Ruby said, adding on, this seemed to cheer Penny up.

"Oh! Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny proclaimed loudly as she hugged Ruby's head to her metal chest. Simonov watched from the trash bin somewhat... Unimpressed.

"Dear god... I hope they move on soon so I can take a morning piss..." Simonov mumbled under his breath, his right leg minutely shaking as he waited for the two to move on.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" A muffled Ruby said as her head was hugged to Penny's chest.

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father is the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!" Penny proclaimed happily.

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked while Simonov's suffering continued.

"Dear gods above... If you're real, please kill me." Simonov mumbled, listening to the two continue on just hoping, finally for them to go. Finally after a few moments like a blessing from said gods he heard a gruff voice in the distance down the alley.

"Check down here!" Someone off in the distance yelled then he heard the words that made his heard jump from his chest and into his mouth.

"You have to hide!" Penny said as she picked up Ruby and brought her over to the trash bin he was hiding on one side of, he got up as close as he could remaining silent as his heart began beating as if it was going to explode out his chest.

He temporarily blacked out from the adrenaline and came to a minute later, hearing the footsteps leaving he looked around the side of the trash can and saw Penny and two what might be able to be considered as soldiers walking off with Penny, he went around the front of the trashbin and heard the lid slam down as he passed infront of it, he fell over to the side and scurried back away from the trash can.

"Come out with hands up." Simonov said in his ever still broken English, rather panicked. The lid came up and it was the girl with the hood, Ruby.

"Uhm... Hi?" Ruby said nervously, looking over the sight on the ground in front of her, what was with all that gear he was wearing as well as the weapon he was holding, he looked beat up and as did much of his gear.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, Simonov stood up keeping his weapon trained on Ruby.

"I am perfectly fine, little red." Simonov said, motioning for Ruby to leave the trash can which she did still with her hands up.

"What's your name? I'm not gonna hurt you." Ruby said trying to be reassuring and trying to get Simonov to calm himself.

"Alexi Simonov." Simonov responded calmly.

"Okay Alexi, could you please put that gun of yours down?" Ruby said and Simonov lowered it letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem worse for wear." Ruby asked and Simonov shook his head.

"As okay as someone can be with no clue of where they are." Simonov replied.

"You're in the Kingdom of Vale." Ruby replied.

"I need to get to Beacon Academy to figure everything out." Simonov quickly replied as he reached back behind him and took out a map, showing it to Ruby with two points circled, one was quite far away and the other was Beacon.

"Oh, I'm a student there, I can help you, or well I normally could help you. But right now we need to go and find my friend, Weiss." Ruby said, Simonov, looked around and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But you need to go around corner, I uhm. Have business to take care of." Simonov motioned for Ruby to go back around the corner and when she was finally out of sight he leaned his Saiga up against the trash bin and unzipped his fly, relieving himself.

Simonov came out a couple minutes later, holding his Saiga.

"Right, lead the way." Simonov said as Ruby began to do so, slowly the day turned to night and Ruby's scroll began ringing, she took the call and put it on speaker for both her and Simonov to hear.

What he heard didn't fill him with any confidence, screaming, something about a giant robot? Just what the hell was going on? He knew he was in trouble when he heard the phrase...

"Oh I am not missing this." Ruby said as she grabbed the tall, heavily armed ranger and zipped off with speed, not experienced to Simonov.

"Ay blyadt!" Simonov yelled in Russian as Ruby zipped off with him, likely to his doom for all he knew.

After zipping across the town to what looked like some sort of industrial district, Ruby let go of Simonov and set him down, Simonov took a moment as he was shocked at the inhuman speed which he just travelled.

"Alexi, would you be able to help us?" Ruby asked Simonov and he quickly snapped out of it, looking to Ruby.

"I am unsure." Simonov said while he looked around a giant pillar the two were hidden behind while three others fought the giant mech robot.

"Okay, then you stay here." Ruby said as she ran to join her team, Simonov watched while she called out apparent teamwork moves which the team carried out in almost perfect sync, it reminded him of some rangers and the partners they had back in the Metro, somewhat causing him to long for home before he snapped out of it and watched, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike.

Simonov set down his pack and his weapons, sneaking as close as he could to the mech with his lighter out while it seemed a blonde girl was having seven shades of shit knocked out of her, she finally went through a few pillars distracting the mech as she got up.

Simonov quickly ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him while another girl yelled out "Yang!" Ruby yelled out "Alexi!" The two girls with Ruby saw the ranger then, the mech turned around and went to swipe Simonov before he slid under the arm and lit two his two grenades, shoving them into the right leg of the mech while he slid under it and then he ran as the leg exploded off, causing it to fall over.

The now four girls stood gobsmacked as this man unknown to all but one of them just disabled the mech. He got up and dusted himself off, looking to the four girls then the mech and back to the girls. The blonde was still as he could tell angry, she ran past Simonov and with one single hit, knocked the mech's right arm off.

Now it was Simonov's turn to be gobsmacked as he watched that violent display. However the woman he could assume to be Yang was knocked back by the mech's left hand, Ruby shouted "Bumblebee!" and a woman with black hair caught Yang with a rope, swinging her around, Yang used her weapon to gain momentum and punched the apparent cockpit of the mech so hard it broke into hundreds of pieces, the figure inside now became visible to all, with a snide remark about his suit.

"Ah I just got this thing cleaned.." The man remarked as Simonov joined Yang's side she fired some sort of fireball at the man though it was blocked by the intervention of some small woman with an umbrella.

Simonov drew his revolver and aimed it at the umbrella, the small woman moved the umbrella out of the way, holding it over her shoulder. Before Simonov could get a shot off the man yelled to the group.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ice queen." The man gave a halfassed two finger salute. The apparent Ice queen took offence and yelled "Hey!" Before the man continued.

"Always a pleasure." The man finished before he spoke to his apparent accomplice.

"Neo, if you would." He said, the woman gave a bow and the two froze in place, Yang ran and punched the two, shattering them into a million different pieces.

Simonov took some breaths as he lowered his revolver, the sound of a couple jet engines was heard and the whole group saw the man and his accomplice, Neo fly off, Ruby, the girl in black and the apparent "ice queen" ran to Yang, watching as the vehicle flew off.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." The focus of the group now turned to Simonov who holstered his revolver, then went and gathered his gear, coming back while Ruby was explaining where she was, then Weiss instantly snapped back to Simonov as he returned.

"Ruby, who is this guy the smells like a thousand year old sewer?" The Ice Queen asked, covering her nose, no one noticed the scent until it was pointed out, Yang appeared mildly more calmer than before, Simonov noticed before he decided to snap back at Weiss before Ruby had a chance to explain.

"That is no way to saying thanks to someone who just sacrificed his two last only grenades on the mechanical monstrosity you were fighting." Simonov said, staring daggers at the Ice Queen.

"Hold on, before you two start fighting, who are you?" The apparent more level headed on being the blonde asked.

"I am Alexi Simonov." Simonov responded.

"Okay but _Who are you?_" The blonde asked again as if trying to get more information.

"You mean who I work for?" Simonov asked.

"Yeah because you're kitted out like you're ready for a war." The blonde responded.

"This, is kind of standard issue equipment for the Rangers of the Order in the Metro." Simonov responded.

"Rangers of the Order?" The woman with black hair chimed in, asking.

"The Rangers of the "SPARTA" Order, the guardians of whole Metro." Simonov replied.

"He'll be coming back with us to Beacon, he's not from around here." Ruby chimed in.

"Yes, I'm from somewhere very far away from here." Simonov replied.

"Can you tell us?" The blonde asked

"The Metro is in Moscow, under it to be precise. The only place where one can live since the surface is uninhabitable." Simonov replied plainly.

"Oh. ...Why is it uninhabitable?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Because of nuclear weapons were dropped on the city, killing everyone who was unable to get to the Metro. At first the metro contained two million people. Now is probably in the hundred thousands." Simonov said, grimly.

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde said and Simonov shrugged.

"It is not your place to be sorry, you had no part in it... Now shall we be going?" Simonov asked, the group all agreed and they got going, then Ruby realised two people were missing.

"Wait, guys? Where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as the group walked.

"Who is this Sun and this Neptune?" Simonov asked in his broken English.

"You'll meet them later, I suppose we should introduce themselves, you probably already met my little sis, Ruby, I'm Yang." The blonde now identified as Yang held her hand out and Simonov shook it, her grip unsurprisingly to him was as firm as his.

"As I said, Alexi Simonov, Ranger of the Order." Simonov said, the woman with black hair then stepped up.

"I'm Blake." She said, Simonov gave her a nod, then Ruby went over to Weiss.

"And this is Weiss." Ruby said with a smile.

"I think I will be sticking with the famous nickname of the Ice Queen." Simonov said with a smirk donned on his face, under his mask.

"You won't if you know what's good for you." Weiss said lowly.

"Of course your highness, the queen of the Ice. Anyway, davai let's get going." Simonov motioned, Yang walked with Simonov the whole way, the two talked on the way back to Beacon.

Upon reaching Beacon, Simonov whistled and lifted his mask.

"Bozhe moy." Simonov said as he looked up to the tower before him.

"What's wrong Simonov?" Ruby asked and the whole group turned around.

"I lived all my life underground, I've never seen something so big... Well. There was one time I saw the old Ostakino television tower... But. This is completely different..." Simonov said as he followed the group into the building, Simonov looked around and saw all manor of people, even some with ears and tails of animals, were they mutants of some sort?

Simonov didn't feel it right to ask. Mutations weren't all too rare an occurrence in the Metro, hearing one story of some woman who went to the Reich and was found with a puppy dog's tail. He just shrugged it off until he heard someone yell Ruby's name. Looking around, Simonov took note of a somewhat older woman, someone old enough to be his bigger sister, a blonde woman with green eyes, white shirt a figure embracing skirt, and some sort of tattered cape.

"Oh uhm... Hi Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby said nervously as she got to the elevator.

"Who is that?" Professor Goodwitch motioned to Simonov who stood in place, not moving.

"Oh, Alexi, he well..." Ruby was interrupted by Professor Goodwitch

"He's not a student I recognise." Professor Goodwitch said, looking at the battered young man in attire she hadn't seen before Simonov spoke up for himself in his broken English.

"I am... Not student, I am lost, not from around uh... This place." Simonov tried explaining.

"I think it's best if we all go up to the headmaster's office." Goodwitch said, going past Ruby, the whole group went into the elevator and it ascended, Simonov held tightly onto the metal hold bar on the elevator nervously as he closed his eyes, elevators in the Metro were likely to kill a man as they stepped onto it.

Finally it reached the top and the doors opened, Goodwitch made her way out and the group followed behind, Simonov followed out with the group, the five stood in a lineup, Simonov stood in the typical at ease stance, looking around. He noticed the cogs above, was this some sort of office and clocktower?

"So girls and sir, would you please explain yourselves?" A man with white hair, Simonov could only assume to be the headmaster mentioned before. Simonov to the surprise of Ruby and her group spoke up first.

"Sir, I uhm... My english, is not good. I am, Alexi Simonov, I am a ranger of the sparta order, sir." Simonov said.

"I see." The apparent headmaster said.

"So how did you come to end up here, Mister Simonov." The apparent headmaster asked.

"I do not know, I come from Metro, under city of Moscow, I was searching for fellow Ranger when I found a place in the Metro, I walked through and fell in water, then I woke up on side of river in woods, sir." Simonov explained.

"May I ask why you came from this Metro?" The headmaster asked.

"Because surface, the city is uninhabitable, since the great war, nuclear weapons rained on the city and since 2013 has been uninhabitable." Simonov explained further.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that." The headmaster said.

"It is not your place to be sorry, it was the stupidity of humanity, even in the metro we still kill each other while trying to fight off the mutants from above and the usual tunnel trash, it is a fate we are not undeserving of." Simonov said rather coldly.

"Well... I see. So Mister Simonov, why have you come here?" The headmaster asked.

"I am a soldier, headmaster. However my people, my home, are far away, I do not even know how to get back." Simonov said.

"We could offer you a place at this school if you can tell me how long you've been a soldier." The headmaster suggested.

"I joined local security team at my home station, Prospekt Mira, uhm... The Market Station, for three weeks I trained when I was fourteen. Then when I turned eighteen I left the station for Polis Station, the whole way I fought bandits and other mutants in the Metro and in Moscow itself. This year which at home would be 2034, I was inducted into The Order, I trained under a uhm... US Marine who was guard at US Embassy before the war, he was another Ranger I was on the searching mission with." Simonov explained.

"So all in all... You've had six years of training?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes, sir. I have experience building weapons, explosives, and combat first aid." Simonov stated.

"I see. Well, Mister Simonov. In this case I will have to make an exception to the usual procedures. You'll be allowed to study at this academy." The headmaster said

"Thank you, sir." Simonov said, the headmaster held his hand up.

"Unfortunately there are no other teams we can fold you in with as all are full, so since you have already acquainted yourself with team RWBY, then you'll be folded with them." The headmaster said and Ruby's eye's lit up with excitement, Simonov mentally sighed, if this meant what he thought it meant then...

The meeting ended from there and Ruby pulled Simonov to the elevator, Yang, Blake and the Ice Queen followed while Professor Goodwitch, looked to Ozpin.

"What does this mean?" Glynda asked and Ozpin shook his head.

"I'm not sure, however we should keep a close eye on him." Ozpin said before took a sip from his coffee mug

"Do you believe the story he put up?" Glynda asked.

"Did you see the scars on his face? How roughed up he looked? There's a reason he looked that way. A few of those scars on his face were too big to be knives, they were claw marks. Whether Grimm or those Mutants he mentioned made them we'll never truly know, however with the way he carried himself as he walked, the insignias he had, the gear and weaponry on him, that was all worn and torn in places. His story may be true, however as I said with the claw marks on his face, we'll never know." Ozpin said.

"I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him." Glynda said as she left.

Ozpin himself was left wondering, just what brought this apparent "Ranger of the Order" to Vale, or even to Remnant, he never head of any place named "Moscow", or even the "Metro", aside from old metro tunnels in Vale. Yet to his knowledge no one lived down in those tunnels.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the School Dormitory.**

* * *

"I will be first to admit, this is cleaner than even D6." Simonov said while still being pulled by Ruby, down the long hall.

The two turned a corner and there was a redheaded woman who wore some strange bronze armour, another. A male wore a black hoodie with his hood down, white armour and jeans, the third there was a orange haired girl who was quite... Lively. Far too lively for Simonov. Next to the girl was a asiatic looking man with some sort of Chinese type outfit he recognised in a picture from before the war.

"Oh, Ruby, who's that?" The boy in the white armour asked, the whole group turned to see a man who looked like he crawled up out of a pit with his bare finger nails and his finger nails alone, being pulled by a shorter in comparison red haired girl, soon followed by Blake, Yang, and the, as Simonov called her. Ice Queen.

"This? This is Alexi, he's Ranger." Ruby said as she pulled the man down the hall.

"A Ranger? Who does he work for?" The red haired woman asked while Ruby pulled Simonov past.

"I am a Ranger of the Sparta Order." Simonov said as Ruby stopped pulling him.

"He's part of our team now until Professor Ozpin can figure out what to do with him." Yang said

"Figure out what to do with him? Part of your team? Why?" The asiatic man asked

"Because I am not from around "here"." Simonov replied.

"Okay, where are you from?" The red haired woman asked.

"I am from the Metro, under the city of Moscow." Simonov replied.

"Ooh, where's Moscow? Is it cool? Is there a lot to do there? Is that why you're a Ranger?" The orange haired girl asked and Simonov let out a sigh, deadpanning.

"It's "cool" in the sense that there's been a thus far for 20 years, winter that's been a result of a nuclear war which has left the surface of the city uninhabitable, leaving nowhere but the Metro as a place for people to live." Simonov replied, somewhat annoyed, he had to explain this story a few times before and he didn't think much of someone asking if the Metro was "cool" to someone else it may be, however he's had so many brushes with death, he might as well high five the grim reaper the next time around.

"Oh. I see." The orange haired girl backed off, in part due to being pulled back by the white armoured boy.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair then." The red haired woman opened the door opposite to the door on Simonov and team RWBY's side of the hallway.

Ruby turned around and opened the door on her side of the hallway.

"And this is where you'll be staying, with us." Ruby said motioning for Simonov to enter, he did so and looked around, going over to a desk he unslung his guns, switched the safety to on, on his Saiga then set it leaned against the far corner of the room, then he unslung his Valve and leaned it up against the Saiga, then his RPK-74M. Simonov then took off his pack and set it on the desk next to the corner.

"Thank you, Ruby." Simonov said, while he set his revolver and his satchel on the desk next to his pack.

"It's no problem but I don't know where you'll sleep." Ruby said, scratching the back of her neck while the rest of the team came in.

"The bathroom, is it a shower or a bath tub in there?" Simonov asked, turning around to face Ruby.

"It's a hybrid, so a shower in a bath tub." Ruby explained.

"Then I shall be sleeping in there, I would think there is a curtain in there, is there not?" Simonov asked.

"Yes, there is, but are you sure you want to sleep in there?" Yang confirmed with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes it will be fine, I will keep the shower curtain closed while I sleep so you all will be unhindered in your daily routines. Besides, I have slept in worse places." Simonov said as he took off his vest and set it with his weapons in the corner.

Simonov then grabbed his pack and took out another gun which the team didn't even realise was in it until Simonov grabbed the compensator of the rifle, he set it in the corner with his other guns and took the pack with him into the bathroom, he shut off the light and the curtain of the shower could be heard opening then closing, then a tired yawn as the Ranger settled down to sleep.

In the other room, Simonov could hear the four talking, they didn't know what to think or really how to deal with the ranger that was plopped in their care whether it be temporary or permanent they didn't know but still. They had to figure something out, they decided to call it a night an hour later and all went to sleep while in the meantime, Simonov fell asleep himself, not sure what to expect the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**"M**hm..." Simonov shifted in his sleep and heard a clang right next to his head, causing him to sit up quickly and look around.

"Ay... Right, where am I? ...Oh right, new other world..." Simonov sighed and checked his watch, 0545 am. Perfect time to get up. Simonov got up and grabbed his pack, he came out to see his new apparent team all still asleep, well. Except for Blake.

She was off somewhere. Simonov went and set his pack by his guns, he took off his vest and the blue tunic under it, just leaving on the pants, combat boots, and a blue sleeveless Telniashka showing off his scarred, muscular arms, he put his watch back on and reached into his left pants pocket, taking out a brown Pilotka cap.

Simonov went over to the one mirror in the room and put it on, setting it on right he returned back to the corner his guns laid up against and separated his Kalash from the pile. He slung it over his shoulder and looked over to the beds, seeing his team all asleep, sneaking over to the door.

Simonov opened it quietly and shut it behind him quietly, he turned and just about jumped out of his skin when he saw the red haired girl from before.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, clearly curious.

"Training." Simonov replied in his heavily Russian accented English as he walked away.

"Might I watch?" The red head asked, Simonov waved her off.

"I won't stop you!" Simonov said somewhat loudly as he got down the hallway and turned the corner.

Simonov found his way to a gym of sorts and set his Kalash to the side, going to the centre of the room he began to stretch, then do push up in the centre of the room while the sun rose in through the windows illuminating him. He felt someone watching him, he was right, at the doorway, Professor Goodwitch and the headmaster stood watching Simonov as he finished his push ups then he started crunches.

"This early in the morning?" The Headmaster said as he stood with Professor Goodwitch.

"I'm surprised myself, but this is where Miss Nikos said we would find him." Professor Goodwitch said, more focused on all the scars on Simonov's arms.

Simonov stopped and got up, looking to the two watching him, he approached the two and saluted much to their surprise.

"Dobroye utro, direktor shkoly, ser... I uhm... I mean Good Morning, Headmaster, sir, and uhm... Morning to you as well, Miss Professor." Simonov said in his broken English.

"Good morning, Mister Simonov, you know you don't have to salute us, yes?" The Headmaster asked and Simonov nodded.

"Right, is uhm... As one say, old habit. Is there anything I can help you with?" Simonov asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, yes. We and General Ironwood would like you to tell us more about this Ranger Order you told us of yesterday, we would also like to know about the Metro, and Moscow, as well as more about why it's surface area is unlivable as you said." The headmaster said, Simonov's suspicions mainly about them asking on the Order was.. Well, he viewed it as suspicious. Otherwise if just a general question about the Metro itself, it would be fine, but could he be honest with these people who probably viewed him with as much suspicion as he viewed them?

"I see. When would you like me to report then?" Simonov asked.

"You may come with me immediately if you want." The Headmaster suggested.

"If it would be alright, I would prefer to return to the dorm and shave, get a quick shower too, as I believe you maybe aware of the fact I have been told I smell like rotten sewer." Simonov said.

"It would probably be best that you do then." The Headmaster said before he left.

"You are not going?" Simonov looked to Professor Goodwitch who held some strange tablet in her arms.

"No, I will be overseeing a sparring between Ms Nikos who you may have already met and another team." Professor Goodwitch said.

"I see... She is taking on whole team herself?" Simonov asked

"Yes, she will be." Professor Goodwitch confirmed.

"Hmm... I wonder how she would do with a pack of Nosalis', Spiderbugs, or Lurkers." Simonov said, thinking aloud.

"I see..." Professor Goodwitch said as she walked away.

Simonov shrugged it off and went, picking up his Kalash, he left the gym and returned to the dorm to see three of his teammates still asleep. He set his Kalash back with his other weapons and left the Pilotika on the desk next to his weapons. Going back into the bathroom he shut the door and locked it, taking his boots off he set them by the toilet and turned on the water in the shower, getting it nice and hot he hopped in immediately with his clothes on, not too concerned with the heat, in fact it felt good. He washed the dirt off his face, just then he heard someone trying to turn the knob, then some knocking.

"Is occupied!" Simonov yelled. Right on cue, it was the Ice Queen.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss yelled at Simonov, apparently waking the other two up, Simonov could hear Ruby and Yang now.

"Da ya govoryu ser'yezno! Idi po sosedstvu!" Simonov yelled back at Weiss.

"What did you just say?!" Weiss yelled, sounding angry.

"I said, Yes, I am serious! Go next door!" Simonov yelled back.

"What's with the yelling?" Ruby asked, tired from the otherside of the door.

"Simonov's locked himself in the bathroom." Weiss said, annoyed.

"Am taking shower! For first time in week! There is not many chance to take a hot shower in the Metro!" Simonov yelled.

"Weiss, leave him be. I'm sure Pyrrha will let you in." Yang said from the other side of the door, go on next door.

Simonov began humming in the shower while he washed himself of the smell of the sewer that brought him here to this new world, soon enough with still hearing Weiss on the other side, Simonov decided to drown her out with some singing, Simonov cleared his throat then began humming the start of the song before he started singing in his deep Russian accent, trying it in English first then if he messed up, he'd switch to Russian.

"Yo, heave ho! Yo, heave ho!

One more time, once again

Yo, heave ho! Yo, heave ho!" Simonov sang from the bathroom...

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the door..**

* * *

"I guess he hears you Weiss." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit whatever song that is, is pretty cool sounding." Ruby said with a smile

Weiss could be any less annoyed of course. Then there was a knock at the door, Ruby got up and answered the door, it was the whole of team JNPR, Jaune was the first to speak up.

"Uh guys? Do you have some sort of radio going on in here..?" Jaune and his whole team then zeroed in on the bathroom, hearing the booming Russian voice coming from behind the door with the shower running while the booming voice went on from the bathroom side of the door.

"_On the bank we walk along,_

_To the sun we sing our song._

_Ay-da, da, ay-da!_

_Ay-da, da, ay-da!_

_To the sun we sing our song!_

_Yo, heave ho! Yo, heave ho!_

_One more time, once again_

_Yo, heave ho! Yo, heave ho!_

_One more time, once again_

_Ah, you, Volga, Mother River!_

_Wide and deep_

_Ay-da, da, ay-da!_

_Ay-da, da, ay-da!_

_Wide and deep._"

Continued to be heard from the other side of the door while the two teams converged on it, listening closely before the singing stopped and the water turned off, then the sound of a blow dryer could be heard ongoing for ten minutes, then in about another five, Simonov opened the door and was met by the two teams, however this time he was clean shaven, he didn't smell too bad but he was surprised at the group gathered in front of the bathroom, while he held his boots in one hand and his sheathed combat knife in the other.

"Uh... I was just trying to drown the Ice Queen out, I did not expect a Leonid Kharitonov fan club to come for me." Simonov said, nervously.

"That. Was. Amazing! How did you learn to sing like that?!" Ruby was the first to break the silence and Simonov chuckled.

"I learned from listening to the best, had old tapes back in my quarters, back in the Metro of an old famous singer from before the war... Uh... Could you let me through?" Simonov asked and the whole group backed up, letting him pass to a chair, sitting down he put on his combat boots.

"So uhm... Listen I have to go. Will you be alright with me gone?" Simonov asked Ruby.

"Sure? Where are you going?" Ruby asked

"The headmaster's office." Simonov answered.

"Uh... Why are you going there?" Ruby, again, asked.

"Because he asked me to while I was out training while you three were still sleeping." Simonv said, Team JNPR left with that.

"Alright, but when will you be back?" Ruby asked

"Probably around 1200 hours." Simonov answered.

"A few weeks?!" Ruby said, shocked.

"No, no. 1200 hours. Meaning 12 at noon." Simonov answered.

"Oh, that will be fine then." Ruby said.

"Alright then I will be off." Simonov, grabbed his tunic and vest, putting the tunic then vest on, leaving the dorm room.

Simonov made his way through the academy, back to the main administration building then the elevator, he took a couple deep breathes while the elevator ascended to the headmaster's office...

* * *

**The Headmaster's Office.**

* * *

"So what you're telling me is this... Man, he's not from anywhere we know of, completely unknown." General Ironwood said while he held his chin, pacing with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"That is, mostly correct, he told us where he's from but we've no idea where in the world this place is..." The Headmaster said as a notification popped up from a holographic screen on his desk, informing him Simonov arrived on the elevator, just waiting to be let in.

"And that must be him." General Ironwood said as the door opened and Simonov stepped in, at attention, saluting.

"Aleksey Simonov, Reyndzher Ordena, reportazh... I uhm.. I mean.. Alexi Simonov, Ranger of the Order, reporting." Simonov said.

"Thank you for coming Mister Simonov." The Headmaster motioned to a chair set in the middle of the room.

Simonov went and sat down at it.

"Mister Simonov, you know why you're here?" General Ironwood asked.

"I believe it is to do with you wanting to know about the Order, the Metro, and Moscow." Alexi said.

"Correct. First thing's first, can you tell us about the Order?" General Ironwood asked

"If it is understandable I will say what I believe my superiors would allow me to say, that being the Rangers are the guardians of Metro and all it's peoples, whether they be from the The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line, the Fourth Reich, Polis, or the Red Line. The Order is supposed to be strictly neutral in all affairs to fight the enemies of mankind, whether they are human or man itself, as Colonel Miller says. "If it's Hostile, you kill it."" Simonov explained.

"Alright. Is there anymore more you can tell us about your Order?" General Ironwood asked, getting more and more interested.

"It is mostly made up in the hierarchy of former Russian Army members, Special Forces, Airborne Paratroops, regular Army, back when Russia existed, before the war." Simonov explained.

"What war changed all that?" The Headmaster asked, chiming in.

"The great war of 2013, when nuclear weapons were launched across the world and destroyed Moscow as well as the other large cities in the world... There was word last I heard that St. Petersburg survived but I think it is just rumours. The surface is unlivable, the nukes killed everything above or mutated them... Like with the Watchmen, Lurkers, Nosalis', Demons... And... And the Dark Ones." Simonov said, starting to sound rather... Grim when he brought up the Dark Ones.

"You hesitated when you brought up these.. Dark Ones, what made them worse than the others you brought up?" General Ironwood asked

"To understand what I am going to say next, you must understand, the radiation from the nuclear war is what created the Watchmen and all. Demons mutated from common bats, becoming creatures the size of a truck, but capable of flight, Nosalis' mutated from common moles, Lurkers mutated from Muscovian rats, Watchmen likely mutated from some breeds of dogs... The Dark Ones? They are, or were, Homo Novus, the next step in human evolution. Humans mutated by radiation, they didn't become feral, they became something different entirely, like a man turned inside out." Simonov explained

General Ironwood and Ozpin were... Shocked to say the least when Simonov explained the nuclear war, they were on the inside close to afraid when Simonov explained the Dark Ones.

"Why did the war happen?" General Ironwood asked, figuring pressing on with the questions may be best.

"No one knows for certain, what I do know for certain is that two countries in the Middle East, were at war with each other, launched everything they had at each other... It is only logical to assume their allied states in the, when it existed, international scene did the same." Simonov said.

"Alright, you mentioned before The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line, the Fourth Reich, Polis, and the Red line, what are they?" General Ironwood asked.

"The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line is where I come from in the Metro, it is also known as Hanza. To understand them, I must explain, in the early days of the Metro, after the bombs fell, there was Metro Central Command, it was made up of likely authority figures from the Russian government, however they could not retain control so the Metro splintered into multiple factions, Hanza as it stands is the Metro's economic powerhouse, a hyper-capitalist utopia for the rich. Unlike other places in the Metro, it is one of the few places in the metro where public transportation, running water and large-scale electric lighting are widespread." Simonov explained

"Okay, what about The Fourth Reich?" General Ironwood asked.

"They're all inhuman bastards, if I may speak freely, sir." Simonov stated.

"Why is that?" General Ironwood asked, though he was afraid to do so, if everything was as bad in the Metro, or even wherever Simonov came from, him calling the Fourth Reich "inhuman bastards" is probably not a good sign already.

"Well it's more of a bias on my part since their faction is rooted in history already, before the great war in 2013, in 1941, there was another war, at the time, Russia was a communist country named "The Soviet Union". In 1941, the "Greater German Reich", also known as the Third Reich attacked the Soviet Union, it took our grandfathers, five years to push the fascists back to their capital of Berlin. The Fourth Reich is modelled after them, however they're all the scum of the earth. While it is the Order's mission to wipe out all mutants and keep the Metro safe, the Reich uses "science" to determine who is a mutant and who isn't, both in the Reich and with travellers passing through. If you're a mutant, you're lucky to get a bullet to the skull if they don't send you to one of their hidden camps in the Metro" Simonov said with disdain.

"I see..." General Ironwood said, his fears confirmed that it was worse than he thought.

"What about Polis?" Ozpin asked.

"Polis? Well it's rather... Unique. It is said that Hanza is the jugular of the Metro, but Polis? It is the heart of the Metro. it was formed by surviving members of the Russian government, military apparatus, and intelligentsia, Polis lacks a head of state, possessing a Council bringing together the various pre-war sects which birthed it... Shall I go on?" Simonov explained and asked.

"Please do." General Ironwood said, glad there was some place other than this... Hanza, that sounded mildly decent for the people of this... Metro.

"Well, beyond what I just said, while it has one of the smallest armed forces of just 500 men, it isn't just protected by those men, Polis is protected by the awe in which it is held by every metro citizen, with even some of the most despicable bandits respecting and honouring the position of the city as a repository of knowledge which would otherwise have been long lost. Though I will admit, even that explanation is a bit... Well. Far out there. The more realistic explanation is that no one would dare attack it because the Order at one time held a garrison there, and the troops there are the most heavily armed, and best equipped troops. The two other factions in the Metro, Reich, and the Red Line wouldn't dare attack it because.. Well... The Reich has about 3000 men, but they're trained, man to man. The Red Line utilises Conscripts, but they have about 7000 or so of them." Simonov stopped.

"So what does that mean?" General Ironwood asked.

"To be honest, it means if the Reich didn't do things the way they do with their forces, the Red Line could drown them in the blood of their conscripts, And I only say that about the Reich and the Red Line, because the Red Line, is communist and they're constantly at war with the Reich, so this balance of power exists. If any one power tried to take control of the whole of Metro..." Simonov stopped, hesitant to go on.

"What would happen then?" Ozpin asked.

"Well... For instance, let's say, the Red Line.. If they tried to take the whole of Metro, they would end up facing, for all it's faults, the Reich allied with Polis, Hanza, and the Order, that's nothing to say of the smaller factions of course. Bandits, the VDNKh Commonwealth, the 1905 Confederation, the Arbat Confederation, the Baumansky Alliance, the Children of the Underground too. They would end up fighting the whole Metro. It would end with the destruction of the Red Line." Simonov said, confident in his assessment, because back in his world, they were already on the path of war.

"You say that as if you know for sure that's what would happen." General Ironwood said.

"That's because we found the mother load. The Order did. We found the legendary D6." Simonov said with regret in his voice.

"You sound like you regret it's discovery." Ozpin said.

"The Order is supposed to remain neutral in all political affairs of the Metro... But what happens, when the Metro is starving, when supplies run low, and one faction finds stores with weapons, munitions, general supplies, and weaponry which could help us retake the surface..?" Simonov asked

"I think I know where that's going..." General Ironwood said.

Another notification came up on Ozpin's desk and Professor Goodwitch came in to see the three men talking but it was clear from the looks on their faces, the questioning wasn't going well.

"A wise man once wrote, if we do not end war, war will end us... We found D6, and I left the Metro when it seems we were about to go to war, for our salvation. It's not the damn mutants that are our worst enemy, not even the Dark Ones. It's ourselves that are our worst enemy, even while we teeter on the brink of extermination, we will fight over the bare resources we have." Simonov said sadly.

"I see... Is there anything else?" General Ironwood asked.

"Well. I noticed this dust stuff and, I found you use it for virtually everything, I would like to show you what we use." Simonov said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a singular .44 Magnum bullet.

"If you wish to see any more, I have others with me, I use them for my weapons such as my Kalashnikov, my RPK, my Valve, and my Saiga." Simonov said.

"Thank you, Simonov." General Ironwood picked up the bullet.

"It is no problem, I am hoping you may be able to get me more, a Ranger can only carry so much ammunition on him other than the ammunition that is his pay." Simonov said

"Excuse me..? You get paid... In ammunition?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Yes ma'am." Simonov said and reached into his pocket taking out a pristine 5.45 bullet.

"In the Metro, after the war, pristine, military grade 5.45 bullets became the standard currency for the whole Metro." Simonov explained.

Professor Goodwitch picked up the bullet and examined it before General Ironwood tapped her shoulder and coughed, she handed the bullet over to him.

"Simonov, if you would allow me, later today I'd like you to come back and bring any other bullets you have of different sizes since there is a clear size difference in these two." General Ironwood said.

"Yes, sir. The small one is a .44 Magnum bullet, the larger one is the military grade 5.45 bullet, I brought with me 7.62x54mmR, 12.7x108mm, and 12x70 Buckshot. They use gunpowder instead of your dust that from what I've gathered, most of your weapons here in this place use." Simonov explained.

"I see." General Ironwood listened intently.

"Yes sir. Uhm.. Well. There is also one other thing, when I was younger I took interest in becoming a weapon smith, so I recreated every last design for weapons made in the Metro, if I had access to a workshop of sorts with the proper materials, I could recreate these weapons." Simonov explained, internally he hoped this would be some sort of break for him, if he was stuck in this world for whatever purpose, he had to make it liveable, he had to establish himself for however long he was going to be there.

"I see, that could come in handy." General Ironwood said as he was absorbed in thinking about the military applications of these bullets. as they were called, and the weapons Simonov himself could build.

"Well, Simonov. Before you go, please take this." Ozpin said and slid a scroll across his desk to Simonov, Simonov picked it up and looked it over.

"Your team will teach you how to use it, it's called a scroll I'm not sure if you had them back before this... Great war of yours in your world, but think of it like a computer terminal in your pocket." Ozpin said.

"I see, thank you, Headmaster." Simonov said and saluted the Ozpin.

"May I be allowed to leave then, sir?" Simonov asked

"Yes, the three of us will discuss your future in the meantime while you're gone." Ozpin said, Simonov snapped to attention again, saluted then left the office.

Simonov returned down the elevator and heard the lunch bell, checking his watch, it was indeed 1200. That question and answer thing took longer than he expected it to...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in Ozpin's office.**

* * *

"If everything we've just heard is true then Mister Simonov comes from a place more dangerous than anywhere we know of in the world." Ozpin stated while Ironwood nodded in agreement.

"I agree, it's probably best we got him and not someone from those other factions, but that still all doesn't explain how he got here." Ironwood said

"I believe he said, he arrived here by... Falling through water, somehow." Glynda said.

"We need to ask him what he means by that then when we go for round two of questioning." Ironwood said.

"One should wonder though, he said the... 5.45 round was used as currency in... The Metro, why not something like paper money?" Glynda asked

General Ironwood took a look at the bullets left by Simonov, in his hands, examining them closely.

"If I could guess, it's to do with the loss of proper manufacturing facilities, this bullet." General Ironwood held up the 5.45 round in his hand.

"Would be far more difficult to produce of the same quality as "before the war". As our guest would say." General Ironwood said before he slipped the two bullets in his pocket.

"Regardless, I'll see what I can do about having these recreated for our guest, we should consider the idea of his, of letting him build those weapons he has designs of from the Metro. Might be something there." General Ironwood said as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

**Down in the Mess hall**

* * *

"Simonov! Over here!" Ruby yelled, apparently oblivious to any attention she might draw as most everyone in the hall looked to Ruby then the unseen before man who came in late among the last few groups to stream into the hall.

Simonov waved her off and went, getting his food, he just took whatever he could get in minute portions, before joining Ruby and the rest of the team at the table.

"Looks good, least it's not pork, chicken, and mushrooms. Especially mushrooms." Simonov said.

"Yeah it's pretty diverse in the food department." Yang said while she ate.

"Mhmm, much more so than the Metro. But anyway, what happened while I was being questioned?" Simonov asked

"We sat through another class of Professor Port's and almost fell asleep, for one of us, staying awake was easier said than done." Weiss said, looking to Blake.

"I see..." Simonov said with some concern, he hadn't known this group long enough to be too concerned but still.

Off to the side of the Mess hall, Simonov heard laughing and turned to his right, seeing nothing, he looked over to his left past Ruby and Weiss to see a girl with... Rabbit ears, what was she? A mutant? She was having her ears pulled by some tall beast of a guy while what he could only assume to be the team belonging to the guy also joining in on the harassment. Simonov hated mutants in the Metro as much as the next guy but, this girl was for all intents and purposes, still human, she was clearly far from feral.

Ruby looked to Simonov then in the direction he was looking, to see what he saw, she then looked back to Simonov and shook her head for "no". Simonov hadn't any intention of listening as he was already in the process of getting up, Simonov left the table, Weiss, Yang, and even Blake now saw what for as he made his way to the group.

The group started to quiet as Simonov approached, the girl with the Rabbit ears, looked up to Simonov while the apparent oblivious leader of the group, he'd his free hand up, laughing. Simonov grabbed the hand and pinched the pressure point which caused the leader of the group to yell out in pain, he let go of the ear of the apparent crossbreed rabbit girl, and he looked to see the tall, intimidating Russian, holding the pressure point on his hand while he resisted the urge to yell more.

"So this is how big men in this place act? Bully someone small then when someone more experienced comes along to give an asskicking, you cry like little bitch. Pathetic." Simonov let go of the tall man's hand then reached over, grabbing the girl's shoulder pulling her gently back behind him.

"What's your problem, man?!" One of his teammates yelled.

"If you lack the stomach to come and try to fight me, then you will live longer if I do not hear or see of you harassing this one. Got it?" Simonov said coldly before he walked with the girl back to the otherside of the mess hall.

"Are you alright?" Simonov asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, I'm sorry you got involved." The girl asked, her head lowered.

"Hey, do not worry. Back where I come from, it is rare to see someone or anything remotely like you, but still. Back where I come from, his kind are the scum of the earth, you should be careful alright?" Simonov said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you, again I'm really sorry you got involved." The girl said.

"It is what we rangers do." Simonov gave the girl a nod and she left to her own table.

Simonov returned to his table and continued eating much to Ruby and the rests' surprise.

"Simonov you realise who that is right?" Yang asked

"He could be the pre-war president of Russia and I would not be inclined to give any more of a shit, honestly. The way he was acting was disgusting." Simonov said bluntly.

"I have to say, I agree..." Blake said, sleepily while she ate.

"It is those like him and his gang that are what is wrong with the Metro, bullying those unwilling to fight back. I will admit, I do not know what that girl was, but she looked human enough for me, she was not feral, so treating her the way she was treated was absolutely unacceptable in my own opinion." Simonov said in between bites.

"Sure enough, I suppose..." Ruby said with a sigh.

"I will take whatever repercussions come up, however I have seen enough of such behaviour in the Metro, his lot would fit in with the bandits, or even Reich." Simonov said, some anger in his voice.

"Bandits..?" Ruby asked

"Reich...?" Blake asked

"The bandits are exactly what you would think, bandits. Reich is a whole other monstrosity of a faction in the metro, girls like that one that spineless boy was harassing would either get a bullet to the head or be sent to one of Reich's supposed concentration camps... Well... They're not supposed, I was put in one, on trial for "Distribution of corrupt genes". All because I nicked one of my ears with my knife while I was shaving, so it is shorter than the other. For that they thought I was a mutant, but I've heard worse of others caught in Reich that do not fit their "pure" standards." Simonov explained before taking a sip of water.

"What happens?" Weiss asked, feeling as if she might regret asking.

"As I said, they would be lucky to get a bullet to the head. One rumour is some woman went to a Reich border post and while they were screening her, found a tail, like that of a puppy dog's growing out her rear, she was beaten to death with a wooden pole." Simonov said.

And it was at that moment Weiss' feeling of regret was confirmed, that was a bit too brutal even for her.

"If you have the slightest sign of mutation from the radiation, then you're up on the chopping block for them." Simonov said.

Simonov finished his meal and picked up his tray, taking it back to the trash, setting it atop the trashcan, clean of all the food that was on it before he returned to the dormitory, letting out a sigh, Simonov went into the dorm room, he went to the desk his pack, satchel, and much of his equipment sat on, he set them to the side and picked his Kalash up, setting it on the desk he began field stripping it.

Getting it completely field stripped, Simonov set the parts on the desk and reached into his pack, taking out a large bandanna he tied it up around his head to cover his eyes... He heard the door open behind him, but heard Ruby's voice, three of them were talking about some sort of even called a "prom" coming up while Simonov began reassembling his Kalash quickly, the talk stopped after Simonov began putting parts back in his Kalash with the blind fold on, he perfectly reassembled the rifle, then "chambered" a round without the magazine in then pulled the trigger, causing a "click".

Simonov took off the bandanna and turned his chair around.

"So what is... This "prom"?" Simonov asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a formal event where you dance and have a good time." Yang said.

"Formal huh... Sounds a bit too high brow for me, if attendance isn't mandatory then I think I'm going to skip it, honestly, besides. I've never danced in my life... Ay blyadt I just remembered." Simonov said before he grabbed his pack and started setting out sack of bullets, taking a 7.62 round, a shotgun shell, and a 12.7mm bullet out from the pack.

"What are those for?" Ruby asked, coming over while she examined a .44 magnum bullet.

"Well, little red, you have your ammunition for your weapons, I have mine. I was asked by the comrade General to bring back a few of my other bullets to the Headmaster's office." Simonov explained.

"What makes these different from our munitions?" Weiss asked, curious about the bullets and how they might be different.

"Well, your bullets are propelled via this dust stuff. Mine use gunpowder, an ancient invention dating back hundreds of years where I come from, if I remember correctly from an old book that was in Polis, it originally came up around about 1000 AD, or in the 13th Century." Simonov explained.

"So what's the difference?" Yang asked.

"Well, the difference is mainly in the bullet itself. There are bullets made before the war and after the war, the bullets from before the war are used as currency in the Metro since it is very difficult to recreate the quality bullets had back before the great war. But all together to my knowledge before the war, there were Armour Piercing bullets, Hollow points, incendiary bullets, and full metal jacket bullets. FMJs are most common in the Metro, but there are some AP bullets laying around for 7.62mms and the 12.7s.." Simonov explained.

"Oh." Ruby said as Simonov put the bullet back.

"Mhmm. Anyway I will be back later tonight, do not wait up for me." Simonov said as he got into his pack and pulled out his journal, wrapped up in plastic, he then got up and left out the door, carrying his bullets.

* * *

**Meanwhile up in Beacon Tower..**

* * *

"So we're all agreed then, I'll make the preparations to get him the tools and supplies he needs for his weaponry." General Ironwood stated

"Yes, I suppose. However we need a reason for him to stay so we shall enrol him fully in Beacon, give him the standard entry and all, we already have him with a team currently." Ozpin said

"That would indeed be the best way to get him to stay, but much like Mister Arc when he first came, he doesn't have his Aura unlocked. And what shall we do if he doesn't have an Aura, period?" Glynda asked.

"I'm not sure, however as I said, we need to keep him here somehow to figure out how exactly he got here and what to do with him, he may not have an Aura but he still may yet be useful." Ozpin said.

Soon enough there were a couple beeps and Simonov came in after the elevator doors opened.

"Ranger Alexi Simonov, reporting." Simonov said, stepping in and snapping to attention.

"Ah, Mister Simonov, please take a seat." Ozpin said, motioning to the same chair that was in the same place as before, Simonov made his way to the chair and sat down, setting the bullets he brought on the table. The first ones which garnered much attention was the 12.7mm and the Shotgun shell.

General Ironwood examined the 12.7mm shell while Glynda looked over the shotgun shell.

"Well while they are looking over those, I assume you also know what the secondary topic of our meeting is, mister Simonov?" Ozpin asked. Simonov indeed did know.

"I would assume it has to do with me pinching the pressure point of a supposed "man" who decided to bully a girl who would not defend herself." Simonov said.

"I was not aware that was the full extent of the story, would you please explain?" Ozpin asked.

"Yessir. After our last meeting, I joined my team in the mess hall for lunch as I specified to my team leader, at 1200 hours. After entering the hall and retrieving my rations..." Simonov said before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"You mean your lunch meal?" Opzin asked.

"Yessir, I mean lunch meal. I apologise, I am used to eating 20+ old MRE rations and "homemade" rations in the metro and just calling them as such. Anyway. After retrieving lunch I joined my team leader and the rest of my team, I had gotten four bites in after my team was telling me of their day when I had noticed some obnoxious laughter coming from the other end of the hall, then I noticed a tall brute of a "man" bullying a girl with large rabbit ears, at first I had thought they were fake but after some... Pulling on them by the boy and his little gang of misfits. I realised they were not, so I did what would nominally be expected of a ranger. I stepped in. Granted such a thing would only happen if it was a life or death situation but I am a man of principals. She was unwilling to defend herself so I got her out of there by holding down on the boy's pressure point on his hand and then I got her out of there, returning to my spot while the boy licked his wounds... Metaphorically speaking when it comes to the licking of wounds of course. The only thing truly harmed I suspect aside from the girl's ears, was his pride. Sir." Simonov explained.

"I see. I will still have to punish you for that mister Simonov." Glynda said, looking over to Simonov.

"If I may speak freely, field stripping the weapons of my comrades and cleaning the latrines with a toothbrush will still make what I did worth while. His behaviour was unacceptable, like a thug of the Reich or some Bandit." Simonov said plainly.

"I see." Glynda said.

"Anyway, sir, is there anything else we are to discuss?" Simonov asked Ozpin

"Actually, yes. When you said you came here by way of "discovering some place" in the metro and "falling through water", what place did you discover.?" Ozpin asked.

"Well... To explain, there are rumours of... Supposed mystical places in the Metro. There is a tunnel of ghosts, there are places that some deem to be "cursed". And then there's other places. Red Square, above on the surface is one of these places, another... Is the river of fate." Simonov explained.

"Do you believe this, river of fate brought you here?" Ozpin asked

"To be honest, I do not know... The story of the River of Fate goes along the lines of "enter into the waters and they shall carry you to where you are most needed... But I cannot think of a reason why I would be needed in a place like this. I am needed in my own opinion more so back in the Metro." Simonov said

"Why do you say that?" General Ironwood asked after he finished looking over the 12.7mm bullet

"Because, war was indeed coming. The last war. All for D6. Many signs pointed to it. The order was betrayed before I left, one of our own, Lesnitsky stole a container with what we call biological weapons, and it is believed he and the Reds, were responsible for the destruction of an entire station." Simonov said while the collective hearts of everyone in the room sank at this revelation.

"What was this... Biological weapon? Where did it come from?" General Ironwood asked.

"It was a weaponised strain of the ebola virus, a virus from before the war which kills a man from the inside, out. You would die coughing up your own blood all because of the virus. And it was given to the reds by Lesnitsky. The damned traitor stole it from D6, that is part of the reason why I and another Ranger were looking where we were, near the station, because two of our own survived. Anna, Colonel Miller's daughter, and Artyom. He along with Khan went missing, last we heard. So we were sent to find them. The side objective of the search was to find Lesnitsky." Simonov explained, the situation atleast for the metro, seemed bleaker and bleaker.

Simonov truly was somehow the strongest man in the room if only in will, to live and exist in this hellish place he explained, atleast that's what Glynda thought.

"No uhm... Headmaster, sir. I would like to ask. On a lighter subject, I have heard of something called a "prom". What sort of formal event is this? I was told by Ruby it is a place for dancing and a good time but such events in the Metro are indeed rare, but what I am asking is, is the attendance to this event mandatory?" Simonov asked

"Only for first years." Ozpin answered.

"I suppose I am lobbed in with that lot, am I not?" Simonov asked.

"You are indeed, I'm afraid." Ozpin answered.

"I see... I will have to some how figure out a uniform then to wear." Simonov said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, if that was all then you may leave." Ozpin said.

"We'll discuss your punishment later." Glynda said. Simonov gave the two a nod and got up, leaving the way he came in.


End file.
